Lightbulb connectors predominately comprise the screw-type “Edison” type (such as the E26 and/or E27 type lightbulbs) and bayonet-type lightbulbs (such as a 22 mm diameter bayonet-type lightbulb).
The screw-type type connector is characterised in comprising a central distal electrode electrically isolated from a peripheral threaded screw-defining electrode. The bayonet-type connector is characterised in comprising a pair of distal bayonet electrodes.
Given that these types of lightbulb connectors are often times sold even within the same country, it would be desirous to have a light socket able to mechanically and electrically interface both types of lightbulb connectors.
However, frustratingly, the different types of connectors pose challenges both in terms of mechanical engagement (wherein the screw-type connector requires screw-type mechanical engagement and wherein the bayonet-type connector comprises bayonet mechanical engagement of laterally projecting bayonet retention pins) but also in terms of electrical connection (wherein the screw-type connector requires electrical connection of the central distal and lateral electrodes whereas the bayonet-type connector requires electrical connection of the distally adjacent pair of electrodes).
Furthermore, new types of lightbulb connectors are entering the market, including the downlight-type connector (such as the GU10-type connector), predominantly being utilised for energy-efficient lighting.
It would be desirous to have a lightbulb socket also able to engage the downlight-type connector also.
Furthermore, it would be desirous to have a lightbulb socket that is safe, including despite the plurality of mechanical and electrical connections, in reducing or preventing electrocution when inserting one's fingers or other foreign object within the light socket when the light socket is live.
The present invention seeks to provide a light socket, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.